1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input device for computers, and in particular, it relates to a mouse or other type of pointing devices with a sensor capable of being triggered by a finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer pointing device (also known as a mouse) has one or more click buttons for generating button signals, a wheel-type scrolling device for generating scrolling signals, and a movement tracking device for generating movement signals. Of the multiple buttons on a typical mouse, the left button is the most frequently used button because it carries out two of the most common software GUI (graphical user interface) operations, the first being selecting an object by clicking on it and the second being dragging an object by first clicking on it and holding the left button down while dragging the mouse to move the object from one location to another. While the object selection operation is quite easy, the dragging operation is a more difficult and error-prone mouse operation because the user has to hold down the left button during the whole dragging process. Other input operations may also benefit from a more ergonomic design of the input device to make user operation easier and less error prone.